xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan (Wolverine) (Earth-11052)
A member of the X-Men. History Little is known of the feral X-Man called Wolverine. His accelerated healing makes his age impossible to determine. Rumors abound in the theories about what he has done and been through, most of them originating from his own tampered memories. It is known that in World War II he fought alongside Captain America, protecting the Allied troops as well as freeing those held by the Nazi SS. When the two broke into Auschwitz, the first person they rescued was a young boy named Erik Lensherr. Then, sometime in the mid-to-late 60's, he was one of many subjects of a cruel experiment known as Weapon-X. During this project, he worked with a man who would become his major rival, known as Sabretooth. The rivalry of the two is so violent, that one time Sabretooth mused at the thought of it being their destiny that one of the two would destroy the other. After Wolverine liberated himself from this project, he spent years roaming the Canadian wilderness, until he was found by two trappers, who brought him to a wrestling match in which he fought a bear. The video of that fight was taped by Magneto, who showed it to his then-partner, Charles Xavier. Xavier used his Cerebro unit to locate Logan, and sent his new student Ororo to find him. Ororo arrived just as Magneto himself tried to recruit Wolverine, but Logan opted to join Xavier's cause. With his memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan comes to the Xavier Mansion at the request of Professor Charles Xavier. The object of fear, awe, and speculation on the part of the students, he inspires the X-Men in good ways by providing battle tips after clandestinely watching Danger Room sessions and in bad ways in inspiring conflict between the core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and aggressive behavior. At some point, Logan decided to leave the X-Men. He returned after he supposedly smelt trouble, however, he later remarked it may have been Toad. Regardless, Xavier welcomed him home and told him that he was missed during his absence. Season 1 Later, it was discovered that the Weapon-X project had placed a device in Logan's head that allowed them to control him and his anger level. This event led to the short-lived team up of Wolverine and Sabretooth, and the two attacked the young X-Men, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. They had accompanied Logan to the Canadian wilderness to find the source of his increased anger. Subsequently, Logan was able to fight off the device, and Shadowcat short-circuited the Weapon-X computer systems, causing the entire base to explode. Currently, Wolverine works at Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, helping the fledgling X-Men to be able to understand and control their powers, while he attempts to put the pieces of his fragmented psyche back together. That is, when Logan isn't somewhere violating speed laws on his suped-up motorcycle. Strategy X Meanwhile, Logan arrives at a nearby store on his motorcycle. After removing his glove, he views a newspaper detailing an explosion at a high school. Being a native, Logan referred to it as trouble at home. After being asked by the merchant if he wanted the paper, Logan confirms that he did by telling him that's why he was holding it. In addition, he also ordered the man to get him a cold bottle of water. After the man fetched the water for him, Logan removed the top with his claws and after finishing it, he placed it on the table, asking the merchant to recycle it whom could only gape at Logan. Upon walking outside, Logan made his way to his motorcycle before departing on towards Bayville. From a distance, Sabretooth is crouched on a high rock and is shown watching Logan. Later, as Toad was prepared to depart from the X-Men's residence after being horrified by their protocols, he encounters Wolverine. As Toad cowers, Logan was more than ready to attack him but Charles Xavier urged him not to as Toad held no real threat after which Logan gave Toad the curtsey of leaving without confrontation. Once Toad was gone, Logan told Charles that he came back because he smelled trouble before noting that it may have just been Toad. Charles welcomes him back as Logan tips his hat as he smiles back at him. X-Impulse At the mansion, Logan's cleaning his motorcycle when he hears the hummer of Sabretooth's motorcycle in the distance. Turning his attention to the sound, he sniffs the air and catches Sabretooth's scent, confirming that it was his long-time nemesis. Sabretooth also catches Wolverine's scent while riding by the mansion. Logan quickly gets suited up and departs from the institute to pursue his enemy. While driving, Wolverine blazes by Scott] and Kurt on their way home from school. Later, Wolverine's standing on the rooftop of a six story parking garage. He's looking for Sabretooth before the latter charges at Wolverine with his motorcycle, preparing to run him over. As Wolverine was able to dodge it, while addressing Sabretooth as "pops" and to bring it on as he unleashes his claws. While Sabretooth missed him, Wolverine was able to slice off his front wheel with his claw, causing Sabretooth to fall of the rooftop they were fighting on. Soon, Sabretooth started ramming cars through the said rooftop eventually hitting Wolverine in the back with a car. Wolverine was soon to be trapped, having been pinned by Sabretooth against a wall with a car. Sabretooth tells him that it was their destiny that one would fall at the other's hand as Wolverine stresses that he was unaware that he believed in destiny. Wolverine's then saved by Cyclops and Nightcrawler after Cyclops fired a optic blast at Sabretooth, knocking him into a nearby car. Nightcrawler then proceeded to tackle at Sabretooth, only to be knocked down as Sabretooth's about to lunge at him. Wolverine then saved Nightcrawler from Sabretooth by slamming them both into an elevator shaft. After Sabretooth kicks him out and the elevator closes, Wolverine tried to slash his way inside using his claws in an attempt to get to Sabretooth before the elevator lowered with Sabretooth calling out to him, "A taste of things to come, Wolverine". With Sabretooth's escape, Wolverine angrily tells Cyclops and Nightcrawler that he doesn't fight their battles and in return, they should not fight his as he walks away. Rogue Recruit A ninja sneaks into the X-Mansion by using the air-vents to get past the automated defenses before being attacked by Storm in the Danger Room. He manages to dodge her initial attacks and strategies to get him before he lunges at her and is frozen. While breaking out of his frosty confinement, revealing the ninja is Wolverine tells her that what she did to him was cold. He begins to tear apart her next few deployed machines, before being stopped by Charles Xavier, who reasons that at the moment it is the most they can afford. Wolverine adds that when he gives a demonstration, he gives a demonstration. However, Wolverine states that their security system needs some work. After Kurt gives Wolverine a positive rating on his demonstration, the latter suggests to Storm that they implant some electro fields or poison gas sprayers before she scowls his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. Xavier comes and tells Scott to assemble the full team. Xavier further explains that Cerebro had detected a new mutant, of whom is Rogue and he believes to be a danger to herself and others. He tells the group that they are dealing with a rogue. While the X-Men are in the Blackbird, after Shadowcat tells Nightcrawler to stay away from her and walks away to sit in the front with Cyclops, as she's passing by, Wolverine merely utters kids in annoyance. When they arrive, the X-Men try to extract information from Cody Robbins, which Wolverine questions if it's really necessary to do so. Charles relates that Cody holds the secret to their rogue. Meanwhile, Rogue is seemingly attacked by Wolverine, whom turns out to be Mystique in disguise. She chases Rogue out of the house and then soon morphs into Storm continuing her pursuit. The real Wolverine's with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, searching for Rogue in a dumpster. He explains that her mind is confused and thus, difficult for Xavier to pinpoint before telling them that he smells fear. Still portraying Storm, Mystique attacks Rogue with fake lightning. Irene tries to get Rogue to come with her, before Wolverine comes with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, causing Rogue to continue running. Nightcrawler convinces Wolverine to let him talk to Rogue since she seems so terrified of Wolverine. Wolverine agrees and tells Nightcrawler to wear his image inducer and to watch Shadowcat by nicknaming her "Half-Pint", much to her irritation. After Shadowcat contacts and relates to Xavier that Nightcrawler is injured and Charles relates the same information to the X-Men, Wolverine blames himself and states that he should have gone with them. Sometime after, Rogue teleports away and as Cyclops and Jean save Storm from being electrocuted. Charles tells the X-Men that she has teleported away and that he cannot detect her before relating that he senses the work of another person in their attempts to recruit Rogue. Wolverine sniffs and smells Mystique, stating that she can change her appearance, but not her scent. After Shadowcat tells them that they have to go after her, Charles tells her that they have had enough damage and Rogue must come of her own free will or not at all, also noting that they must tend to their wounded and return home. Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. Jean Grey and Logan are at the rally to find out if he really is a mutant. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, and it in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then then runs away from the arena. He and Jean both go to find him, but the room he is in, it shut close before they get there, but not before Logan recognizes Ms. Darkholme's scent. Xavier and Wolverine are watching Kurt and Kitty train. Xavier gets Jeans call and Wolverine goes off looking for them. Wolverine finds her first. He attacks the Blob, but the Blob knocks him out. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know. She runs off and Wolverine stops Jean from following saying that Rogue isn't ready yet. Kitty says that she feels like they owe Rogue now and Scott agrees. Turn of the Rogue The X-Men infiltrate a base at night. Shadowcat and Spyke take out the guards....Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. At the institute, Xavier and Logan talk about the kids not knowing that Darkholme is really Mystique. Logan says they should tell them the truth, but Xavier says he doesn't know if they're ready for it. Storm and Jean walk in, saying that there is trouble brewing on the mountain, a blizzard's coming in. Xavier asks why Jean isn't with them, and she tells them how Darkholme pulled her to make room for Rogue. Xavier, Wolverine, and Storm fly towards the mountains in the Blackbird on their way to find Scott. Xavier tells Storm and Logan that Scott's hurt. They're worried that they won't be able to find him in the white out of the blizzard.A beam blasts through the snow and the X-Men follow it. Mystique morphs into a bird to stop her fall. The X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. On the jet, Storm tends to Scott as Wolverine asks Rogue which side she's on. She asks if she'll be thrown off of the jet is she doesn't say them. Wolverine closes the hatch and tells her that's not their style, either they've earned her trust by now or not. She says them and Wolverine welcomes her to the X-Men. Back at the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. Spykecam Evan goes out onto the grounds to film Scott and Logan training. Logan saves him from getting his head sliced off and then erases the footage he just filmed. He checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine chases after him, but loses him in the woods. He talks to Xavier about Sabertooth coming after him and that he'll probably try baiting Wolverine away from the school. Xavier realizes this means he'll try to take one of the students, and that they're all in danger now. Wolverine catches Scott leaving and tells them that everyone has to stay on school grounds until Sabertooth is caught. He finds out the the others left and goes after them. Wolverine arrives and Sabertooth drops Rogue as he's tackled by Logan. Rogue pops him from behind and lays him out. She grows fur all over, her hair gets longer, and fangs and claws pop out. Logan yells at them for planning such a stupid stunt and tells them they're all grounded. Kitty and Rogue ask what'll happen to Sabertooth now. They drop Sabertooth off in the snow (Alaska) and Xavier wipes his mind. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. Survival of the Fittest At the Institute, Charles Xavier is keeping track of the X-Kids with Cerebro. Logan asks if Xavier told them not to use their powers. Xavier tells him that he had hoped they'd use their own judgment and decide not to. Wolverine says that he should have taken care of their survival training himself, and Xavier tells him that the kids felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp. Cerebro picks up a signature and Xavier finds out that it's Juggernaut on the loose. Xavier explains to Wolverine that Juggernaut is Cain Marko, Xavier's half-brother, and how he used mysticism to awaken his dormant X-gene. Juggernaut is now virtually invulnerable and wants to take revenge on Xavier for having him locked away. They show Juggernaut trashing police cars. Wolverine suits up and heads out to try and stop him. Juggernaut finally arrives at the Institute, with Mystique not too far behind. Wolverine meets him at the front door and tries to bring him down. Juggernaut flings Wolverine through the front of the house and follows him in, with Mystique sneaking in behind. As Juggernaut and Wolverine fight they cause massive damage, including destroying Cerebro.Juggernaut reaches the Danger Room (where the prof is hiding) and knocks out Wolverine. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. Shadowed Past Xavier telepathically communicates with Logan with the location of the castle and Logan takes off in the Blackbird. The blackbird lands, Wolverine makes his way into the castle and finds that it has been used as a DNA lab, but everything there has been trashed. He finds a bomb, and is just able to make it out of the castle before the whole place comes down. Back at the mansion Xavier tells Logan, Scott and Jean everything he knows about Mystique and Kurt and about Magneto doing genetic research. He says they may never know for sure if Mystique is really Kurt's mother, or what was done to Kurt in the lab. They decide not to tell Kurt what they've learned. Grim Reminder Wolverine is in a dark lab suspended in a tank of green fluid. He wakes up, and shoots open his new claws and slices his way out of the tank, confused and groggy at first, he makes his escapes into the woods. Everything is foggy and disconnected, like he's been drugged. He sees a man in dark clothing standing above him. He's walking though snow and seems to be in a lot of pain. He is then attacked. Logan wakes up, panicked, and in pain, in his room and jolts out of bed, realizing that it was all a nightmare. Logan is reading the newspaper, when Kitty walks in. She looks up from her laptop at him, Logan asks if he's been reading too loudly for her. She's says that she was just enjoying the quiet. Then the other X-Men burst into the room making tons of noise. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the valume all the way, it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves upset as his head begins to pound. Upstairs Wolverine in in a lot of pain and trashes his room. He opens his door to see Kitty in the hallway and asks if everything is okay. He says something about redecorating and pushes past her. Xavier talks to Wolverine about his intense nightmares in a courtyard. He asks to reads his mind to find out what the nightmare really is. Possibly a suppressed memories of how Logan got his adamantium, and was experimented on, and that Mt. McKenna has something to do with it. Logan gets up to leave but Xavier stops him, telling him he knows he's headed to Mt McKenna to find out what's happening there. Logan walks away as Xavier asks if he wants company, but Logan declines. Logan gets in the blackbird, starts it up, and takes off to Alberta, Canada. As he's flying, trying to concentrate on saying lucid, Kurt puts his hand on Logan's shoulder, Logan becomes startled and pops his claws and swipes towards his head. Kurt stammers and ports back to Kitty. Wolverine follows him back and asks why they're following him, he keeps grabbing his head and groaning. Kitty tries to tell him that they aren't following him, but he becomes angry and tries to slice them with his claws. Kurt ports them back. Logan freaks, mumbling to himself about having to take them back, that they have to get away, that there's something in his head and he can't control himself or be trusted. He closes the door and locks himself in the cockpit. Logan lands the jet in the mountains and begins hiking up the peak, leaving Kitty and Kurt. Soon after, Logan is attacked in the woods by Sabertooth in a huge fight, Wolverine is winning when the scientist shows up with a gizmo that has a dial on it. He turns up the dial and Wolverine collapses holding his head. Back in the lab the scientist gloats, tells Wolverine it's time that he starts serving him. That his "enhancements" were quite a financial investment. Sabertooth comes in and tells the scientist that they're ready to begin training. The scientist pulls up some monitors with images of Kurt and Kitty on them and says they have test subjects. Wolverine howls no. The scientist tells Logan and Sabertooth that it's time that they resume Project Weapon X, their development as the ultimate mutant slayers. Kitty waves to him, as Sabertooth walks up to stand beside him. They both start after Kurt and Kitty. The two kids run, but Sabertooth and Wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kitty tries to dodge Wolverine, but trips and ends up sliding down a slope. Wolverine catches up to Kitty and she tries to talk to him. She's beginning to get through to him when the scientist cranks the dial up to 60%. Wolverine starts chasing her again. She gets away by phasing through a rock face, but almost plunges into a ravine on the other side. Wolverine is looking down into the ravine, he thinks Kitty is dead and he howls. Kitty phases up through the ground behind him. He turns on her, but freezes before his claws reach her. Kurt ports in and wants to teleport them both away, but Kitty gets him to wait. She lowers Wolverine's hood and asks him if he remembers her. She tells him he's fighting whatever they've done to him and that he can win. When she asks if he really wants to hurt her, he pulls in his claws and drops to his knees. She throws her arms around his neck and they hug. Sabertooth growls out "Wrong move" and tackles Logan. He chases Logan back up the mountain and Wolverine re-enters the lab. Wolverine begins slicing through the lab door and the scientist cranks the dial up to 75%. Logan makes his way into the lab and the scientist turns up the controls to 100%. Logan drops and the scientist sends out these huge droids to catch him. They have Wolverine pretty much tied up when Kitty phases in and sees what's happening. She runs through the droids shorting them out, then continues on and dives into the labs control panels. Everything starts shorting out and there are some explosions. Wolverine has regained control and starts after the Scientist. The Scientist says that the whole lab is going to blow. Wolverine says let it and tells Kitty to leave. She doesn't want to leave without him, but Kurt ports in and grabs her. The kids port out as Sabertooth arrives. Wolverine says Project Weapon X is terminated, and waits for the building to explode. Logan makes it out aline, and staggers up to them looking very run into the ground.Back at the mansion Logan comes to in the med-lab. Xavier tells him that he's alright and Logan asks about the kids. Xavier tells him that they're fine and Kitty's been in every hour to check on him since the surgery. That they removed the chip. Wolverine says he's going to find out someday, who had this done to him. The Cauldron I Logan walks into the new Cerebro and Charles Xavier tells him that they've found a new mutant. When Logan asks him what the big emergency is Xavier tells him that Alex Summers is Scott's brother. Logan says he thought that he died in the plane crash and Xavier says that they all thought he did. He tells Logan to have Scott meet them in the hangar that they're going to Hawaii.In the hangar Xavier tells Scott about his brother being alive, and they all load up into the Blackbird and leave. In Hawaii, the Blackbird lands on the beach. Scott and Logan get out and find Alex's surfboard. They follow the footprints and Logan says that Magneto has been there. The jet is suddenly pulled off the ground. Wolverine runs after it and is able to jump up onto the landing gear. Wolverine tries to climb up into the blackbird. Magneto pulls Wolverine off of the jet with his power and dumps him into the ocean. He swims to a nearby island. Wolverine makes it to the island and climbs up onto a beach. Sabertooth is waiting for him and they fight. Wolverine and Sabretooth fighting as Sabretooth tells him there can only be one. The Cauldron II On the island Wolverine and Sabretooth fight. Sabertooth tells Wolverine that "I'm the one that belongs at his side" and Wolverine agrees. He pulls in his claws and lets Sabertooth get in a sucker punch. Wolverine flies off of the cliff and lands on some rocks below. As soon as the sphere takes off, Wolverine jumps up and finds a helicopter. Mystiques tells them that they can go together, or she can go alone. Wolverine walks in and says she won't be alone. Mystique tells him that she knows Magneto and she's calling the shots. Wolverine tells her she can get her own ride. She agrees to go along. They take off in the new jet "XM-Velocity". XM-Velocity flies across the surface of the moon. Wolverine tells them that there's no metal in the plane. Kitty phases the kids out after Scott & Alex crash a jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Next Sabertooth in his new "evolved" form beats the stuffing out of Wolverine. Storm goes back and uses a cyclone to slam Sabertooth against a wall and bury him in debris. The X-Jet comes back for Scott & Alex when they begin to run for it, but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and it can't get to them. Asteroid M begins to fall and Alex and Scott use their powers to blast it apart as it crashes towards them. They both collapse to the ground, back to normal. The X-Jet lands and Scott apologizes to everyone for the way he's been acting. Alex says so much for Havok, but at least I have my brother back. Xavier tells Alex that they'll help him with his powers if he wants and that they'll do it together, unified, as the X-Men. Season 2 At the beginning of the "Day of Reckoning" fiasco, Wolverine was in the New York sewers, hunting down Sabretooth, until he was kidnapped by former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Bolivar Trask. Later, when he awoke, Wolverine was forced to fight the Sentinel robot that Trask had created in his anti-mutant campaign. To Logan's surprise, even he was unable to subdue the powerful robot, and remains in captivity, awaiting his chance to free himself. Growing Pains After the X-Men expanded, Wolverine watched the new students with Xavier and told him they would need more instructors. He, Xavier and Storm talked to Scott, Kitty and Kurt after the three arrived home about the three using their powers to help save a person on a street while they were coming home.In Xavier's office, he and Logan are discussing the new recruits and the difficulty they will have keeping anonymous. Logan expresses his feelings that they need more instructors, and possibly a couple tanks... Storm comes in, and turns on the TV, showing Xavier and Logan the news report, displaying a car being knocked away from a bus by a strange bolt of red light. Xavier automatically realizes it was done by Scott. In front of the Academy, Scott drives up in his car, with Kurt and Kitty still in tow. The three are discussing whether or not to tell anyone what happened, and Kitty suggests either keeping quiet about it, or finding a way to blame it on Kurt. They look to the front doors to see that Logan, Xavier, and Storm are already there, waiting for them. After the Brotherhood incident, Xavier regains consciousness and Ororo says that it worked. Everyone thinks that the Hawk's fireworks caused all of the damage. Xavier asks about the television coverage and Logan tells him that some weird magnetic interference stopped the broadcast. They all realize that it means Magneto is still alive somewhere. Scott tells Xavier that he knows now that the world isn't ready to find out about mutants yet. Xavier says that he hopes the Brotherhood boys would come to realize that but his main concern was Principal Kelly as Xavier doesn't know if he finished wiping Kelly's mind clean or not. Power Surge Wolverine went with the other X-Men to save Jean after her powers became too much for her to control. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Kurt is playing the victim and Tabitha Smith is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb', which is her mutant power, and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. At the X-Institute, Xavier is telling Tabby's father that he can't see her. Her dad grabs Xavier and threatens to bring in the media and tell them all about what's going on at the Institute when Wolverine shows up. Logan tells her dad that he's going to remove his hands. Just then Tab and Kurt walk in. Fun & Games Charles tells everyone that Logan is out on the open road somewhere in this episode. Mindbender Wolverine went with Beast, Cyclops and Rogue to fight the X-Men hypnotized by Mesmero. While there, Kitty phased right in front of him. Wolverine tried to fight her, but admitted that he couldn't hurt her due to his relationship with her. After admitting this, Wolverine was kicked in the shin by Kitty, who phased through him after doing so. After Kitty and the others were freed from Mesmero's control, Wolverine reminded her of her kicking his shin. Season 4 Soon after, Wolverine was attacked by Omega Red and Gauntlet and taken captive. Though he was badly injured, he managed to escape into a woods, right where the two wanted him. While in the woods, they continued to follow him, until he finally ran into their real target, X-23. X-23 told him to leave, that he was being tracked and used as bait for her. He didn't believe her, until she found a tracking device on him. She attempted to break free of her "father" when Wolverine told her it was like they were being pushed into a trap, but he kept up with her until they were finally right where the trackers wanted them. Omega Red and Gauntlet kept the two pinned down under a barrage of fire until Gauntlet was able to use a sonic blaster to subdue them, just after X-23 said that she had wanted to get caught. Wolverine awoke as a captive of Hydra, still unsure of why his "daughter" had wanted to be captured, when he wast turned over to Omega Red, who told Logan that he intended to take out his revenge against all of the Weapon X mutants, and then attacked him. Logan's training didn't fail him, and he was able to bring Omega Red down when he tricked the supersoldier into sending one of his tentacles right into an electric conduit. With that, Wolverine tracked down X-23 who'd managed to free herself as well, and asked her what she had in mind now. X-23 informed him that because of what she was, neither Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever leave her alone. The compound's guards began attacking them, but Logan held them off, telling X-23 to run. She did, and Logan emerged from the compound just in time to see X-23 board the Hydra leader's ship as it began to take off. Logan attempted to follow her, but X-23 kicked him off of the ship, sending him to the ground. Inside, X-23 prepared to take down the Hydra leader, when Gauntlet stepped in to stop her. However, before he could fire, X-23 covered the room with small explosive devices, telling him it was over, and the entire ship exploded. X-23 apparently sacrificed herself in order to stop Hydra's operations, and ensure that neither the Hydra remnants nor S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever use her as a weapon again. Or, that was the way she made it appear. In reality, Logan knows that she survived the explosion due to her own healing ability. When Apocalypse had captured Storm and the others, Wolverine became the leader of the X men for a short period of time. He, Cyclops and Nightcrawler were sent to the main pyramid. In the battle against the controlled Mystique he was the only one who wasn't unconscious. The Future It is unknown if Logan has retired or left the X-Men, since he is not seen in future flashes of Professor Xavier. Training Get Past the Automated Defenses by using the Air Vents Storm Catcher Volleyball Without any Powers All Pre Flight Systems check then take her out nice and slow. Use your powers and knock out the Projectiles. Rescue Swimming Victims Have Sessions With Cerebro Rush Magneto in a Danger Room Session Try to Focus. Control Your Powers Don't let them Control You. Clear Your Mind. Focus Everything You Have on Your Power. X-Men Evolution Training Episodes Strategy X Rogue Recruit Joyride Mindbender Walk on the Wild Side Day of Reckoning X-23 SuperpowersCategory:Marvel UniverseCategory:Healing FactorCategory:Homo Sapiens SuperiorCategory:Superhuman SmellingCategory:Superhuman StrengthCategory:Superhuman JumpingCategory:Super SoldiersCategory:Super CentenariansCategory:Dimension TravelersCategory:X-MenCategory:Superhuman Stamina Superpowers Adamantium Adamantium Claws Adamantium Skeleton Healing Factor Superhuman Smell Superhuman Strength Students # Amara Aquilla(Magma) # Danielle Moonstar # Evan Daniels(Spyke) # Forge # Kurt Wagner(Nightcrawler) # Kitty Pryde(Shadowcat) # Robert "Bobby" Drake(Iceman) # Roberto da Costa(Sunspot) # Rogue (Earth-11052) # Samuel Zachary Guthrie(Cannonball) # Scott Summers(Cyclops) (Earth-11052) Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Cyborgs Category:Father Category:Canadian Category:X-Gene Category:Time Clone Category:Bayville Category:Americans Category:Military Category:Martial Artist Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Super Hero Category:Teachers Category:Immigrants Category:Body Alteration Category:Weapon X Program Category:Humans Category:Humans